How To Say I Love You
by Rein Yuujiro
Summary: 'Aku tidak pernah menyukai seseorang bernama Kise Ryouta.' Begitu isi suratnya. Benarkah begitu? / Aokise / Drabble


**"How To Say I Love You."**

**Warning: **Sho-ai, first time writing on krbs fandom, first time writing AoKise, **Fluff**-fail, drabble, slight-OOC.**  
Rate:** T.**  
Disclaimer: ****1. **Kuroko no Basuke is not mine.  
**Word Count: **847 words termasuk epilog.**  
Author's note: **Heyya! Rein here! /waves/ pertama-tama yoroshiku Fandom Kuroko no Basuke Indonesia n_n ada beberapa hal yang harus disampaikan: **1. **Karena saya minta postcard tapi saya tidak membuat postcard sendiri, saya membuat fic ini sebagai gantinya! Kepada **Aiko**, **Nida-san**, dan **Tara-san** terimakasih banyak sudah mau mengirimkan saya postcard nanti! /o/ Maaf cuma bisa membalas ini dan maaf jika Tara-san tidak ship Aokise ;_; **2. **Terimakasih banyak buat **Akemi** & **Arisu **udah beri masukan kata-katanya! **3. **Terimakasih banyak untuk **kamu** yang sudah membaca!

**En-Joy!**

* * *

Kise Ryouta melangkahkan kakinya menuju kediamannya. Pukul 12 lebih 15 menit tertera di jam tangannya. Tangan kirinya membawa kantong plastik berwarna putih yang berisi es krim berbagai rasa dengan jumlah cukup banyak yang ia niatkan akan dihabiskan di hari yang panas ini.

Iris _honey brown_nya ia lirikkan ke langit yang berwarna biru muda. _Sky blue_. Sebuah senyuman tersinggung di wajah sang model. "Kuroko_cchi_." ucapnya. Warna langit yang biru selalu mengingatkannya pada teman semasa SMPnya dulu. Begitu pula warna merah, ungu, serta hijau, yang mengingatkannya pada teman-teman smpnya yang lain.

Tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah iklan tentang pantai. _Biru laut_. "Aomine_cchi_," desahnya pelan. Ia enggan menyebut namanya lantaran 'kejadian' kecil yang terjadi kemarin. Oh ayolah, membohongi perasaan sendiri itu tidak bagus. Sejujur-jujurnya, Kise Ryouta sedang patah hati. Patah hati? Penyebabnya pasti karena kekasihnya yang memiliki surai biru tua itu.

Penyebabnya benar-benar membuat seorang Kise Ryouta resah. Selama 6 bulan berstatus milik Kise, Aomine jarang-mungkin tidak pernah-mengungkapkan rasa sukanya. Hal itu benar-benar membuat Kise resah. Apa susahnya _sih_ mengatakan suka? Padahal sudah berkali-kali Kise mengatakan 'Aku suka Aomine_cchi_!' tapi jawabannya tetap sama, 'Hm'. Tapi kemarin, pria berambut pirang ini berhasil mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk bertanya perasaan kekasihnya itu. Sebelum dapat menjelaskan apapun, Kise keburu mengatakan '_pembohong._' dan pergi.

Kise menutup matanya dan sebuah helaan nafas kabur dari bibirnya. "Apakah dia marah padaku?" ia menggaruk kepalanya dengan malas. "Sifatku sangat keanak-anakan..." kali ini dia merasa sedikit menyesal marahan dengan orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

Menatap sekeliling, ia sadar kalau ternyata ia sudah sampai di rumah. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk membuka kotak surat. Wajah tampannya bingung ketika ia melihat sebuah amplop putih di dalamnya. Penasaran, ia mengambil amplop putih tersebut yang ternyata bertuliskan 'Kepada Kise Ryouta' di bagian depan dan bertuliskan 'Aomine Daiki' di bagian belakang. "A ... Ao—" Kise menatap sekelilingnya mencari sosok yang memberinya surat tersebut, sayangnya ia tidak ada. Ia perlahan membuka amplop putih tersebut-sedikit robek tapi tidak masalah. Di dalamnya ada kertas yang dilipat 3 kali. Sebagai teman satu smpnya, ia sangat mengenali tulisan Aomine. Manik _honey brown_nya pun menelusuri kata-kata yang ditulis dengan tinta hitam tersebut

* * *

_Kepada Kise Ryouta,_

_Dengar, ada beberapa hal yang harus kau ketahui. Tapi yang perlu kutegaskan adalah aku memang seseorang yang suka berbohong._

_Pertama-tama, aku tidak pernah menyukai seseorang bernama Kise Ryouta. Aku amat sangat membencinya. Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya sejak pertama kali melihat wajahnya, tidak tidak. Bahkan aku benci bagaimana rambut pirangnya memantulkan sinar matahari, bagaimana matanya bersinar setiap menatap mataku. Dan bahkan aku amat sangat membenci senyumnya._

_Kedua, aku juga membenci bagaimana hangat tubuhnya di pelukanku, bagaimana wangi shampo rambutnya setiap aku mencium keningnya. Dan tentunya aku sangat benci melihat pipinya yang memerah karena sentuhanku._

_Terakhir, hal yang paling kubenci adalah bagaimana ia memanggil namaku. Bagaimana bibir merahnya bergerak membentuk kata-kata 'Aominecchi', bagaimana senyumannya saat ia mengatakan namaku, bagaimana suaranya yang terus berputar-putar di kepalaku, aku benci itu semua._

_Akhir kata, aku hanya mengikuti kata-katamu kalau aku hanya seorang pembohong, yang berbohong tentang isi surat ini._

_Dari,_  
_Aomine Daiki_

* * *

_Speechless_. Satu kata yang menggambarkan keadaan seorang Kise Ryouta. Ia benar benar tidak percaya seorang kekasihnya, Aomine Daiki, bisa menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya dalam selembar kertas—walau ia menutupinya dengan berkata benci. Mulut Kise yang ternganga pun kini membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ia membuka ponsel _flip_nya.

"Halo, Aomine_cchi—_"

**-End-**

* * *

**Epilog**

"Kau beli es krim banyak juga ya," Aomine menatap isi kulkas kise yang dipenuhi es krim. Setelah berbaikan, Aomine berkunjung ke rumah Kise. Bahkan ia berkata bahwa ia ingin menginap. Entah dia memang rindu dengan Kise ataukah ada maksud 'tersembunyi', sudah pasti maksud tersembunyi jawabannya.

"Habis..." Kise menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Aku berniat menghilangkan stress karena Aomine_cchi_ dengan makan es krim," Kise mengambil es krim batangan rasa vanila yang dilapisi coklat tebal. "Makanya Aomine_cchi_ harus tanggung jawab menghabiskannya-_ssu_!"

"Dasar," Aomine menghela nafas. "Kenapa jadi salahku sih?" tapi pada akhinya ia mengambil satu _cup_ es krim rasa _blueberry_. "Tapi lumayan juga, gratis."

Mereka menduduki tepi kasur kamar Kise dan mulai memakan es krim masing-masing. "Oi Kise," yang dipanggil menatap iris biru laut milik Aomine. "Bagi es krimmu." pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai model itu hanya mengangguk dan menyodorkan es krimnya itu pada kekasihnya. Tapi sebelum Aomine dapat memakan es krimnya, Kise memanggil. "Nee, nee Aomine_cchi_, bisakah kamu mengatakan langsung maksud suratmu tadi?" sebuah cengiran terbentuk pada bibir Kise menampilkan sederet gigi putih.

"Aku suka padamu, Ryouta."

"_Eh?_" merah. Merah seperti kepiting rebus adalah kondisi wajah Kise sekarang. Ia tidak salah dengar kan? Aomine baru saja mengatakan suka dan memanggilnya dengan nama depannya pula. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan serasa ingin keluar dari dadanya. Kalau bisa terdengar mungkin jantung Kise lebih berisik dari sebuah drum yang dipukul tengah malam.

Aomine melahap es krim milik Kise dengan sedikit warna merah pada pipinya. "Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Ti ... Tidak—E ... Eh Aomine_cchi_ kenapa malah menjilat tanganku bukan es krimnya—? H ... Hey jangan mendorongku—_Mmpf!_" dan bibir Kise pun dikunci oleh bibir Aomine.

_Mungkin lebih baik Kise tidak mendengar Aomine mengatakan suka setiap hari daripada ia harus pingsan._

* * *

Setelah 3 bulan publish fic yang di publish malah drabble satu pula, ckck maafkan saya yang tidak produktif ini. Dan tolong maafkan saya tentang judulnya yang ga nyambung sama sekali, oke?**  
**

Oiya, **Selamat Natal dan Tahun baru**! Walaupun sebenarnya saya tidak merayakan natal.

Dan saya membuka request bagi yang mau! /o/ selengkapnya liat di bio atau PM aja!

Tentunya, **kritik dan sarannya tolong sampaikan di review **karena berkat review kalian semua saya jadi semangat kerja!

Mungkin cukup ini saja, sampai bertemu di fic berikutnya!

**Terimakasih Sudah Membaca!**


End file.
